This invention relates generally to methods of making a poly(arylene sulfide/sulfone) resin and compositions of matter made in accordance therewith. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a method of making an amorphous poly(phenylene sulfide/sulfone) resin so that extrudate made from the resin is smooth and has reduced gas bubble content.
Amorphous arylene sulfide/sulfone polymers can be made into a base form, such as solidified granular resins, from which further forms can be made, such as through extrusion processes. One type of such a resin is granular amorphous poly(phenylene sulfide/sulfone) resin produced in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,145 to Campbell or U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,274 to Campbell.
These amorphous poly(arylene sulfide/sulfone) resins have posed a gassing problem during their extrusion. That is, the extrudate of such a resin as taken from a melt flow machine used in the extrusion process can be very rough and somewhat brittle and can contain a large amount of gas bubbles. These are typically not desired characteristics. Therefore, there is the need for an improved type of amorphous poly(arylene sulfide/sulfone) resin, and method of making it, from which smooth, reduced bubble content extrudate can be made.